


Enge Bindung

by SheilaSeed



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Fear, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Older Man/Younger Woman, Smut
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21636556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheilaSeed/pseuds/SheilaSeed
Summary: Die Geschichte, erzählt über die Freundschaft von Kurt und De Sardet, welche sich in der Zeit zu liebe entwickelt.Die Geschichte, liegt in der Gegenwart und in der Vergangenheit.
Relationships: Kurt & De Sardet (GreedFall), Kurt/De Sardet (GreedFall)
Kudos: 3





	Enge Bindung

"Sie wird uns in zwei Tagen verlassen." eine kränklich wirkende Frau krächzte diese Worte heraus.  
"Schwester, sie schafft das schon." Der Mann, welcher vor ihr saß, nahm ihre Hand.  
Mit Trauer in der Stimme fuhr die Frau fort "Wir müssen es ihr sagen."  
Doch weiter kam sie nicht, da er sie unterbrach. "Das Thema hatten wir schon und ich sagte nein. Wenn sie geht, geht sie als De Sardet, wir sagen ihr nichts. Du hast mir damals dein Wort gegeben."  
Die Stimme des Mannes war klar, es gab keinen Raum für Widerworte und dennoch war der Blick für seine Schwester voller Trauer und Zuneigung.  
"..Aber meine Tochter"  
Doch auch da unterbrach er sie schnell. "Eben, deine Tochter, das wird sie auch sein, wenn sie weggeht." Er wusste, dass er seine Schwester mit diesen Worten überzeugt hatte, da die Liebe von ihr zu ihrer Tochter so groß war.  
Sie nickte mit Tränen in den Augen. "Sie gehen zu lassen ist so schwer, wenn sie wieder kommt, werde ich nicht mehr da sein."  
Der Prinz von Orsay drückte ihre Hand fester. "Sag das nicht. Ich will das nicht hören."  
Sie lächelte ihren Bruder sanft an und legte die andere Hand auf seine Wange. "Für mein Schweigen, musst du etwas für mich tun." Auch, wenn sie noch immer schwach war, hellte sich ihre Stimme etwas auf.  
Der Prinz legte seine freie Hand auf ihre und sah sie an. "Alles was du willst Schwester-Herz."  
"Mein kleines Mädchen wird mich dafür hassen oder dich, doch ich will, dass du ihr Kurt mit schickst."  
"Schwester, wir haben ihr gesagt, dass sie das mit Constantin alleine machen darf."  
Schwach nickte sie. "Doch Constantin muss in Neu-Serene bleiben, ich will das sie jemanden dabei hat, der sie mit seinem Leben beschützen würde.  
Er seufzte kurz, da ihm klar war, das er seiner Schwester nichts abschlagen konnte und sie lächelte, da sie es wusste.  
Als er aufstand, sah er zu ihr und sprach. "Ich kümmere mich gleich darum, immerhin sind es nur noch zwei Tage. Und Schwesterchen auch, wenn sie nicht deine Tochter ist, sie hat so viel von dir."  
"Brüderchen auch, wenn Constantin nicht ihr Bruder ist, hat er auch viel von dir. Er ist so in sie vernarrt." Ihre Stimme wurde immer leiser.  
"Leg dich bitte schlafen, du bist zu schwach und was meinen Sohn angeht, habe ich manchmal das Gefühl, das er besessen von ihr ist. Er will sie um jeden Preis beeindrucken und glücklich machen."  
Der Prinz führte seine Schwester langsam zu ihrem Bett.  
"Bruder, du weißt warum." Doch mehr bekam sie nicht mehr heraus, da sie schnell einschlief.  
Ja er wusste warum, doch seiner Meinung nach sollte er besser damit umgehen. Wie Constantin, hatte er auch nur seine Schwester, doch er war groß und mächtig geworden.  
Langsam deckte er sie zu und verließ das Zimmer.

"Hu? Was machst du hier Milady Alice?"  
Alice verbeugte sich leicht.  
"Ali, ich sagte dir doch, du sollst das nicht machen. Ich bin dein Onkel und nicht irgendjemand." er strich der Frau sanft durch die Haare. "Du kannst gerade nicht zu ihr, sie ist zu schwach, doch du kannst ihr das Abendessen heute bringen, das freut sie sicher.  
"Okay Onkel, dann geh ich noch schnell zu Constantin."  
"Okay Ali."

Gut eine halbe Stunde später saß er in seinem Büro.  
Während er wartete, erlaubte er es sich kurz, seinen Gedanken hinzugeben.  
Die Angst, um seine Schwester nagte sehr an ihm und auch Constantins Besessenheit von Ali. Ihm war schmerzlich bewusst, das er alles und jeden zerstören würde, um Ali glücklich zu machen.  
Diese neue Aufgabe in Neu-Serene, würde das sicher ändern. Er würde sich wichtig vorkommen und von ihr ablassen.  
Als es klopfte, schob er seine Gedanken schnell beiseite.

"Ja."  
Ein Mann in Rüstung kam herein und verbeugte sich kurz.  
"Mein Prinz, sie haben nach mir schicken lassen."  
Der Prinz stand auf und umkreiste seinen Schreibtisch, damit er vor dem Mann stand.  
"Sie waren ein guter Waffenmeister, doch nun ist es so weit und die Küken verlassen das Nest. Daher werde ich ihnen eine neue Aufgabe zuweisen."  
Der Mann nickte verständnisvoll. "Das hatte ich mir schon gedacht Prinz, wollen sie das ich an die Front gehe?"  
"Nein, meine Schwester bat mich darum, das sie der persönliche Leibwächter von Milady Alice De Sardet werde."  
Kurts verständnisvoller Blick war wie weggeblasen. "Prinz, sie sagten doch, dass die beiden alleine."  
Der Prinz hob kurz seine Hand, um anzudeuten, dass er reden wollte. "Wie gesagt, das ist der Wunsch, der Prinzessin. Ich denke, dass es keine schlechte Idee ist. Doch bedenke, was für eine Aufgabe ich dir hier anvertraue. Ich übergebe, dir das Wichtigste, meines Königreichs, für das ich alles aufs Spiel gesetzt hatte."  
"Was meinen Sie?" Kurt verwirrte der Satz.  
"Nichts Wichtiges, nur, wenn sie sterben sollte, dann..."  
"Prinz, ich versichere ihnen, das ich De Sardet mit meinem Leben schützen werde."  
"Das freut mich. Ich gehe vorher noch zum Schmied und sage ihm, das du neue Waffen und Rüstung bekommst. Natürlich auf Kosten des Königreichs. Und du redest mit Alice."  
Kurt sagte nichts und verbeugte sich schnell und verließ das Büro.

Nur wenige Minuten später hatte Kurt Alice gefunden. Was aber nichts Besonderes war, da er sie und Constantin schon lange kannte und auch, wenn er 10 Jahre älter war als sie und 5 Jahre als Constantin, kamen sie immer gut aus.  
Alice lehnte wie oft an der Wand und beobachtete Constantin beim Training.  
Kurt hatte es nie gesagt, weil es Constantin verletzt hätte, doch Alice war immer besser als er.  
Schon sehr früh hatte sich gezeigt, das sie ein Talent für die Lichtmagie hatte.  
Etwas das nicht jeder konnte, da die Lichtmagie einen Einklang benötigte von körperlicher und geistiger Stärke.  
Kurt lehnte sich neben Alice an die Wand. "Green blood, siehst du dir wieder an, wie es nicht geht?"  
Sie kicherte etwas. "Er wird besser Kurt, bald kann er mich besiegen."  
"Nur, wenn du ihn gewinnen lässt. Doch ich stimme zu. Er ist besser geworden."  
Alice lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. "Wir werden dich vermissen."  
"Bist du dir sicher?" Kurz atmete er aus. "Ich habe einen neuen Auftrag bekommen."  
"Ja bin ich. Du meinst, wenn wir weg sind? Was machst du?"  
"...meine neue Aufgabe ist ....der persönliche Schutz von Milady Alice De Sardet..."  
Alice sah zu Kurt, nicht in der Lage etwas zu sagen.  
Kurt rechnete, damit das sie sauer war, doch auf einmal erschien ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht.  
"Was?" Fragte er verwirrt.  
"Ich gehe in ein neues Land und muss meine Mutter zurücklassen....und Constantin muss sich seinen Aufgaben widmen. Es ist schön, jemanden an seiner Seite zu haben dem man vertrauen kann, den man einen Freund nennen kann."  
Kurt lächelte bei ihren Worten "Green blood, warum hast du nie gesagt, dass du willst, das ich dich begleite?"  
"Zum ersten, das hätte Constantin mir nie verziehen und zum zweiten hab ich ja keinen Einfluss auf deine Aufgaben."  
"Was?" Fragte sie ihn, da er nur noch am Grinsen war.  
"Ich hätte nie gedacht, das green blood, will das ich mit komme."  
Kurt versuchte es nicht zu zeigen, das es ihn freute, das sie ihn dabei haben wollte. Auch, wenn er es niemanden sagte, es war für ihn schwer zu wissen, das die beiden die Stadt verlassen würden und er nicht dabei sein würde.  
Kurt hatte nicht viele Freunde und die beiden waren seine Familie. Kurz schloss er seine Augen und dachte an ihre ersten Gespräche.

"De Sardet." Er tätschelte ihr den Kopf.  
"Constantin kann froh sein dich zu haben. Du nimmst immer alles auf dich."  
"Alle tun immer so als, ob es ihn nicht gäbe, dabei ist er so lieb." Doch wurde sie unterbrochen, da Constantin sie von hinten umarmte.  
"Ich liebe dich." Sagte er und drückte sie fest. Da sie alles war, was er je hatte.  
"Ich dich auch süßer Prinz."  
Nach dem Alice das sagte, rannte Constantin auch schon mit einem Holzschwert los und schlug es auf eine Strohpuppe und rief. "Der neue Waffenmeister ist da, nun werde ich ein echter Krieger."  
"Willst du dich ihm nicht anschließen?" Kurt fragte sie, doch Alice sah ihn nicht an.  
"Warum sollte ich? Ich habe keine Informationen, es ist zwar eine Strohpuppe, wäre dies aber ein echter Kampf, bräuchte ich Informationen. Informationen sind der Schlüssel von getötet oder getötet werden. Man kann nicht blind in den Kampf rennen."  
Kurt hob überrascht die Augenbrauen. "Ist das so ja? Warum glaubst du das?"  
"Es steht in Sir Lucius Buch, wenn man bedenkt, was er alles überlegt hat, dann ergibt es Sinn."  
Kurt war von ihrer Haltung überrascht, da nicht mal jeder Soldat, so dachte.  
"Eine gute Einstellung green blood. Das wird dich weit bringen."

"Kurt?" Alice holte Kurt aus seinen Gedanken zurück.  
"Sorry green blood, ich war in Gedanken."  
"Schon okay." Sie sah wieder zu Constantin. Alice hasste es anfangs, wenn Kurt sie green blood, nannte, doch später fand sie heraus, dass er ihr den niedrigsten Rang, eines Soldaten gegeben hatte. Er sah in ihr eine Kämpferin, doch Constantin nannte er immer beim Namen, egal wie oft, Alice ihn bat, ihm auch einen Soldatennamen zu geben. So meinte er immer, dass es nicht ging, da der Name, nur für richtige Soldaten sei.  
"Oh, Coni redet mit seinem Vater." Sagte Alice und sah zu Kurt.  
Er lächelte kurz. Nie hätte er Constantin seinen Soldaten Namen geben können, er gab das nicht mal jedem Soldaten.  
Constantin war ein Mensch, der es erreichte alleine mit seinen Worten Menschen zu verleiten, ihn zu verprügeln und Alice war der Mensch, der es schaffte, mit ihren Worten, die Menschen zu beruhigen und sie davon abzuhalten.  
Kurt hasste, jene Leute, die auf Alice herabsahen, da sie nicht wie jeder aussah. Das Zeichen in ihrem Gesicht, was Holz sehr ähnlich sah, verängstigte die Menschen und Kurt störte das, da Alice, mehr war als das.

"Ali, findest du es okay, das er mit kommen soll?" Constantin zeigte auf Kurt und sah trotzig aus. "Mein Vater hat es mir gerade gesagt."  
"Er soll mich nur schützen Coni."  
Constantin ignorierte das und sprach weiter. "Wie gesagt, wir gehen in zwei Tagen, also werden wir heute ein Lokal mieten, ich habe schon alle eingeladen. Das wird unsere große Abschiedsfeier." Verkündete er stolz.  
Als Alice, das hörte verkrampfte sich ihr Magen und Kurt sprang für sie ein. "Das geht nicht, ihr Vater hat mich gebeten, dass ich mit ihr alles für die Reise durch gehe."  
Constantin verdrehte die Augen. "Ich habe keine Lust zu diskutieren, wenn Vater mal wieder seinen Willen durchsetzten will. Ich gehe feiern, komm nach, wenn du magst." Sagte er und verließ die beiden.  
"Das war gelogen, oder?"  
"Natürlich war es das." Sagte Kurt ihr, da er wusste, wie sehr Alice Partys hasste. Sie war, diejenige, welche Bücher las und sich mit Geschichte beschäftigte. Eine Frau, die nur kämpfte, wenn sie musste. Kurt wusste das, sie das zu einer Perfekten Diplomatin machte.  
"Danke, ich hatte schon angst."  
"Keine Sorge."  
"Du Kurt, kann ich dich was fragen?" Alice seufzte.  
"Nur zu green blood." Kurt sah sie an.  
"Wird es da auch so sein?" Wollte sie wissen und Kurt sah sie verwirrt an.  
"Du hast viel darüber gelesen, daher müsstest du wissen, dass es nicht so sein wird. Ich weiß nicht viel darüber, doch das weiß ich."  
"Das meinte ich nicht Kurt, kannst du mir versprechen, dass du dich, wenn wir da sind, du dich aus meinem Leben raushalten kannst?" Fragte sie ihn und Kurt wusste, das sie mit Leben, ihr Liebesleben meinte  
"Green blood, natürlich kann ich dir das nicht versprechen." Sagte er und dachte an die Vergangenheit, genau wie Alice.

In Alices Gedanken

Alice saß zusammen gekauert alleine in ihrem geheimen Bereich im Garten. Meistens ging sie hier her, wenn sie mal eine Stunde ruhe, von Constantin brauchte, da außer Kurt, keiner diesen kleinen geheimen Bereich kannte.  
Sie saß hier für sich alleine und weinte.  
Weinen, war etwas, was sie noch nie gemacht hatte, doch sie konnte nicht mehr aufhören, selbst, als sie Schritte hinter sich hörte, konnte sie nicht aufhören.  
Kurt ging langsam auf sie zu und was er sah, beunruhigte ihn, er hatte Constantin oft weinen sehen, doch Alice nie. Daher wusste er, dass es etwas Schlimmes sein musste.  
"Green blood, alles okay?" Sagte er, als er in ihren Bereich trat.  
Alice hatte vollkommen, die Zeit vergessen, so das sie zum ersten Mal, vergessen hatte pünktlich beim Training zu sein.  
Kurt liebte, das Training mit den beiden, das er sie suchen gegangen war.  
Alice wischte sich mit dem Ärmel die Augen ab und antwortete ihm. "Ja es ist alles okay."  
Sie wollte aufstehen, doch Kurt kniete sich vor sie und drückte sie wieder herunter.  
"Sie werden mir nun sagen, was sie haben und wagen sie mich nicht anzulügen." Seine Stimme war zwar ernst, doch auch dominant.  
"I..ich kann nicht."  
"Und ob du kannst oder soll ich deinem Onkel sagen, das du hier weinst?"  
Alice schüttelte schnell ihren Kopf.  
"..mein Freund, hat mich angespuckt und beleidigt..weil ich nicht mit ihm schlafen wollte." Sagte sie und wieder liefen Tränen aus ihren Augen.  
Kurt hielt zwar nicht viel von Nähe, doch er drückte Alice an sich.  
Alice empfand seine Umarmung, als sehr fest und etwas schmerzlich, doch sie sagte nichts, da Kurt sie beruhigt hatte.

In Kurts Gedanken

Kurt drückte einen Mann mit schwarzen Haaren hart an die Wand.  
"Was denkst du dir?" Fragte Kurt den Mann sehr aufgebracht.  
"Ach hat meine Freundin mit dir gesprochen?" Er fragte, als ob nichts wäre und lächelte ihn an. Er bewunderte Kurt sehr und ihm war nicht klar, warum er so sauer war.  
"Ja das hat sie.", sagte er zornig.  
"Kurt, was kann ich dafür, das sie gleich weint, wenn ich sie auf den Boden drücke. Wenn ein Mann, etwas will, dann nimmt er es sich."  
"Warte, du hast versucht sie zu vergewaltigen?" Kurt wusste nicht wie ihm geschah.  
"Versucht? Ich dachte sie hat dir alles gesagt, doch unseren Sex hat die Schlampe verschwiegen und nenn es bitte nicht vergewaltigen, ich habe mir nur genommen, was ich wollte, sie ist immerhin, meine Freundin."  
Kurt wurde klar, dass Alice ihr nicht alles gesagt hatte, sie hatte ihm verschwiegen, das dieser Typ, ihr ihre Jungfräulichkeit mit gewallt genommen hatte.  
"Wie konntest du sie nur anfassen, du Stück Dreck. Tom, was glaubst du, was du bist."  
Tom lächelte noch immer selbstgefällig. "Erstens es ist nur Sex und zweitens, willst du es dem Prinzen sagen? Das rückt dich genau so in ein schlechtes Licht, immerhin solltest du auf sie aufpassen." Sein Lächeln wurde zu einem fiesen Grinsen.  
"Es gibt für alles ein erstes Mal." Sagte Kurt ihm.  
"Das sage ich doch, jeder hat irgendwann mal Sex." Doch das Kurt das nicht so meinte, merkte Tom, als er ein Messer in seinem Bauch fühlte. Das erste Mal, bezog sich darauf, dass Kurt noch nie jemanden vorsätzlich getötet hatte, jeden den er tötete, waren Aufträge oder der gleichen. Niemals hatte er jemanden auf eigenen Wunsch getötet.  
"Damit wirst du nicht durch Kommen, man wird nach mir suchen." keuchte er vor schmerzen.  
"Doch keiner wird dich finden." Er drückte, das Messer tiefer und viel Blut floss heraus.  
"Dass du, sie über mich stellst...d..das wirst du bereuen." Blut floss aus seinem Mund, als er langsam zu Boden sackte.  
Kurt sah herablassend auf den Mann, der am Boden lag. "Ich werde es nie bereuen, da du sie angefasst hast."

Spät Abends, nach dem Kurt alle Beweise beseitigt hatte, ging er Alice suchen.  
Er sah sie, wie sie Gedankenverloren die Gänge des Palastes entlang ging.  
Sie hatte eigentlich nur Constantin und der war gerade bei seinem Vater und erhielt mal wieder eine Strafpredigt.  
Und die Angestellten bis auf Kurt, durften nicht mit den beiden reden, da es sich als Adelige nicht gehörte, mit den Angestellten zu reden.  
Langsam ging er auf sie zu.

Alice hörte Schritte, die zu ihr kamen, doch sie wusste nicht, wer es war, da Constantin sie gerufen hätte.  
Sie spürte Wärme hinter sich.  
"So, angespuckt? Nicht etwa zu Boden gedrückt?"  
Alice erstarrte, als sie die Worte hörte, doch kurz darauf, spürte sie, wie sich zwei Arme, um sie schlang. "Er wird dir nie mehr weh tun können." Alice wusste, was diese Worte bedeuteten und was Kurt für sie gemacht hatte. Sie spürte, wie sanft Kurts Umarmung war. Seine Umarmung sagte aus, dass er sie verstehen würde.  
Langsam drehte sie sich zu ihm und umarmte ihn auch.

In der Gegenwart.

"Soll das heißen, wenn ich mich verliebe, dann tötest du ihn." Fragte sie ihn.  
"Nein natürlich nicht doch, wenn er dich verletzt, dann ja green blood."  
Alice seufzte "Kurt, du kannst das nicht noch mal tun." Sie wollte ihn nicht noch mehr belasten.  
"Doch kann ich, wenn wir abreisen, dann bin ich an deiner Seite, wenn du morgens aufwachst, bis zu den Moment, wenn du schlafen gehst."  
Alice hob die Augenbrauen. "Was, das hört sich aber wunderbar an." Sagte sie ironisch.  
"Ich weiß", sagte er amüsiert.  
Kurt wusste, das Alice es nicht mochte überwacht zu werden.  
"Das hört sich sehr durchplant an, wenn man bedenkt, das du nicht mitkommen solltest."  
Kurt warf Alice einen Blick zu, der alles erklärte. Sie wusste, dass er an ihren Ex-Freund Tom dachte.  
"Entschuldigung, es freut mich, das du mit mir kommst, das weißt du doch." Sagte sie ihm.  
Die beiden unterhielten sich noch eine Weile, während Constantin, in dem ansässigen Lokal feiern war.

**Author's Note:**

> Ich finde, dass Kurt und De Sardet, das perfekte Paar sind, da sie sich beide schon so lange kennen und hoffe, das ich Leute finde, die das auch so sehen ;)


End file.
